Love Yaa
by JiaLie
Summary: Ketika Taehyung nyaris kehilangan dirinya dan Jeongguk yang tiba-tiba muncul, menemukannya. . . Fanfiction BTS, Kookv, Vmin, Taehyung, Jungkook, Dom-Jeongguk, Sub-Taehyung. By: Cjialie


**Love Yaa!**

.

.

.

 **Doctor │Jeon Jeongguk**

 **Teacher │Kim Taehyung**

.

.

.

"Bukankah takdir mempertemukan kita dengan cara yang lucu?"

Satu alis terangkat penuh tanda tanya, sedangkan objek yang lain tertawa jenaka. Renyah, ringan dan tanpa beban membuat bibirnya ikut menyunggingkan senyum.

.

.

.

 **Love Yaa!**

Unexpected short story by _**Cjialie**_

Happy Reading! !

.

.

.

.

.

Sinar hangat matahari pagi itu telah lancang menembus celah-celah tirai jendela yang memang sengaja tidak dirapatkan sempurna, membuat pemuda berambut karamel itu mengernyitkan dahinya. Merasa semakin terganggu, pergerakannya berakhir dengan menggulingkan tubuhnya kesamping. Dan didetik itu pula hatinya menghangat ketika hidungnya bertabrakan dengan aroma Vanila yang sangat lembut namun sangat maskulin. Kedua matanya terbuka dan bibirnya memperlihatkan senyuman yang sarat akan kepolosan.

"Selamat pagi, sayang." Sapanya ramah, kedua tangannya bergerak menyingkirkan helaian rambut yang berantakan didahi pemuda kurus itu.

"Selamat pagi, Jimin-ah." Matanya kembali terpejam setelah kedua lengannya berhasil memeluk leher kokoh sahabat kesayangannya yang tengah berjongkok disamping tempat tidurnya.

Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya gemas melihat tingkah Taehyung yang terlampau kontras dengan umurnya. Tangan besarnya bergerak menepuk pelan punggung sempit itu.

"Ayo bangun, Tae!" Ucapnya pelan sembari mecoba melepas lilitan lengan Taehyung dilehernya. "Ingat kau sudah janji akan Jogging hari minggu ini-" Dan secara tiba-tiba Taehyung melepas kasar pelukan hangat sahabat sehidupnya -kata mamahnya sih seperti itu-, menatap nanar tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dia dengar.

"Jadi, kau datang ke Apartment ku sepagi ini hanya untuk..." Taehyung menghela nafasnya putus asa. "Mengajakku Jogging?" Lanjutnya pasrah.

Jimin tertawa renyah, dia sangat tau dengan ide licik pemuda berusia dua puluh lima tahun itu -dua bulan lebih muda darinya. Akan selalu menampilkan wajah memelas setiap kali akan diajak berolah raga, seperti saat ini.

Jimin meremas pelan lutut Taehyung. "Rutin berolah raga ringan akan sangat membantu untuk menaikkan berat badanmu, itu pesan dokter." Taehyung kembali mengerutkan kedua alisnya dengan kesal.

"Demi Tuhan, Jimin." Balasnya singkat sebelum kembali bergelung dengan selimutnya. "Berat badanku hanya turun sedikit, tidak perlu sepatuh itu dengan apa yang disarankan dokter Lee." Dan kali ini Taehyung berbalik memunggungi Jimin yang masih berjongkok disamping tempat tidur.

Oke, kesabaran Jimin kali ini tengah diuji oleh sahabatnya sendiri yang sialnya berhasil mengambil hampir kesuluruhan rasa sayang Jimin, setelah kedua orang tuanya dan kekasihnya tentu saja. Seperempat abad lebih saling mengenal, nyatanya masih saja membuat arsitek muda itu kewalahan menghadapi sifat tidak mau berolah raga milik Taehyung.

Tangan kanannya merambat pelan ke arah tengkuk, sengaja memberikan pijatan kecil yang membuat Taehyung nyaris kembali terlelap. Hampir. Sebelum suara mutlak itu kembali terdengar.

"Jika dalam waktu dua puluh menit kau tidak menemuiku di ruang makan." Jimin melepas seluruh eksistensi tangannya ditengkuk Taehyung. "Ucapkan selamat tinggal pada lima belas pancake madu beserta saus Strawberry-nya, Taetae sayang."

Sial.

Taehyung tau Jimin mengucapkan kalimat laknat itu dengan senyum miring dibibir kirinya.

Kalau sudah begini, lantas Taehyung bisa apa?

Pancake madu itu sangat enak lho, apalagi jika kalian memakannya bersama saus Strawberry yang kental.

"Dasar, Park sialan." Gerutunya sembari membanbanting pintu kamar mandi.

"Aku mendengar itu, Taehyung." Dan suara Jimin berakhir mengalir seperti air pada bak kamar mandinya.

.

.

.

"Aku sudah kenyang, Jimin." Taehyung membekap mulutnya rapat. "Demi Tuhan, kau ini kenapa sih?"

Jimim meletakkan kembali sendok yang berisi potongan besar pancake madu itu keatas piring dengan corak bunga Lily di sisi pinggirnya.

"Kau yang kenapa, Taehyung." Jimin memijit keningnya, frustasi. "Yoongi hyung bilang kalau berat badanmu sukses turun empat kilo hanya dalam waktu dua minggu."

Oke, kali ini Taehyung mengakui kekalahannya berdebat.

"Dan kau tanpa dosa mengatakan untuk jangan terlalu patuh dengan apa yang disarankan dokter Lee."

Diam saja Taehyung. Biarkan orang diseberang itu mengoceh seperti beo. Abaikan saja.

"Cepat habiskan sarapanmu." Jimin menyodorkan piring yang berisi lima buah pancake madu -miliknya- dan hanya dibalas tatapan memelas dari Taehyung.

"Aku mau muntah, Jim. Berhenti memaksaku memakan makananmu." Taehyung mengerucutkan bibirnya, kesal.

Hell, memangnya perutnya itu sama apa seperti milik Jimin. Bisa-bisa nanti usus halusnya melebar gara-gara kelebihan makanan.

Menatap Taehyung yang berada persis didepannya dengan kedua tangannya dia gunakan untuk menopang dagu, serta bibir tipisnya yang mengerucut lucu, membuat Jimin lagi dan lagi harus mengalah pada sahabatnya itu.

"Aku janji akan menghabiskan itu semua sepulang kita Jogging. Bolehkan?"

Jimin menghela nafas pelan namun terdengar cukup berat, kemudian menepuk pahanya berulang kali.

"Kemarilah!" Ucapnya, mengisyaratkan Taehyung untuk duduk dipangkuannya.

Senyum lebar Taehyung adalah yang pertama, sebelum dia meloncat kegirangan keatas pangkuan seseorang yang lebih pantas dia sebut sebagai kakak daripada sahabat.

"Hup!" Kedua tangan Jimin reflek menyelinap ke bagian ketiak Taehyung ketika si rambut karamel dengan sangat brutal loncat kearahnya.

"Jim, kangen." Taehyung menenggelamkan kepalanya pada perpotongan leher kokoh milik Jimin, menggirup aroma Vanila yang memabukkan seperti es krim kesukaannya.

"Apa menjadi guru TK sangat menguras energimu, Tae?" Jimin menepuk pelan punggung sempit sahabatnya, sedikit meringis ketika tangannya seolah hanya meraba tulang.

"Hanya ketika menjelang tahun ajaran baru, Jim." Taehyung memejamkan matanya, menikmati usapan lembut dipunggungnya.

Jimin hanya mengangguk, semakin mengeratkan dekapannya pada pemuda AB yang entah sudah berapa hari tidak dia temui. Kesibukannya mendesign beberapa proyek baru membuatnya sangat sulit meluangkan waktu, bahkan hanya sekedar bermain ponsel pun tidak bisa.

Beberapa detik kemudian Taehyung melepaskan diri, masih berada diatas pangkuan Jimin dengan mata yang memicing.

"Ada apa?"

"Jangan bilang kau pulang ke Seoul hanya karena berat badanku yang turun?" Taehyung memberikan tatapan mengintimidasi yang sebenarnya malah membuat Jimin semakin ingin mendekapnya erat, terlalu lucu.

"Percaya diri sekali sahabat tercintaku ini." Jimin terkekeh lalu mencubit pelan hidung Taehyung.

Kesal dengan jawaban yang diterimanya, Taehyung lalu berdiri dari pangkuan Jimin. Berjalan dengan kaki yang menghentak ke arah pintu apartment miliknya.

"Cepat angkat pantatmu darisana atau aku akan kembali tidur!" Taehyung memakai jaketnya dengan berantakan, membuat Jimin menghela nafasnya pelan.

"Atau mungkin akan lebih baik jika aku mengirimmu kembali ke Jeju?" Kini jari-jari rampingnya sibuk bermain dengan tali sepatu. "Hmm, itu terdengar lebih baik."

"Aku tidak akan pergi darisini sebelum berat badanmu kembali normal." Taehyung melipat kedua tangannya didada, tidak terima.

"Pacarku, si manis Yoongi hyung, dan Jin hyung juga akan menginap disini." Taehyung membulatkan matanya. "Sepertinya Namjoon hyung juga bersedia begabung."

"Terserah!" Taehyung membalikkan badannya. "Kau, pacar galakmu beserta dua kakakku benar-benar ingin membuat perutku melar. Terima kasih." Dan Jimin hanya tertawa mendengar gerutuan adik kecil kesayangan pacarnya itu.

Setelah memastikan apartment terkunci dengan baik, Jimin lalu bergegas mengejar Taehyung. Semua orang tau, Kim Taehyung yang kesal akan sangat ceroboh.

Jimin jadi teringat masa dimana Taehyung baru saja putus dari Hoseok, kakak tingkat Taehyung waktu kuliah dulu. Tiga tahun bersama membuat Taehyung harus setengah mati beradaptasi tanpa kehadiran seorang Jung Hoseok. Hampir tiga bulan Jimin menemukan Taehyung dengan mata sembab ketika pagi hari, atau Yoongi yang mengatakan nafsu makan Taehyung berkurang. Bahkan Jin hyung pernah menemukan Taehyung menangis sesenggukan dikamarnya. Namjoon sekali waktu menemukan barang-barang pemberian Hoseok yang ternyata masih Taehyung simpan rapi didalam gudang.

"Dasar Park kurang kerjaan Jimin." Taehyung terus menggerutu sepanjang jalan, membuat orang-orang yang juga tengah berolahraga melihat jenaka kearahnya.

Oke, mari hentikan kisah nostalgia ini. Biarkan Jimin mengawasi cara berjalan Kim sedang kesal Taehyung, karna demi tulang selangka Yoongi -maafkan pemikiran Jimin yang satu ini- kebiasaan sering terjatuh ketika berjalan masih belum juga hilang dari dirinya. Taehyung itu sangat mudah terjatuh-

"Awh!"

Benar kan?

Jimin segera berlari menghampiri Taehyung yang terlihat sedang terduduk diatas badan jalan.

.

.

.

"Maafkan aku. Itu benar-benar tidak sengaja." Katanya lalu ikut berjongkok didepan pemuda berambut karamel yang baru saja dia tabrak hingga terjatuh.

"Apa kau terluka?" Tanyanya, penasaran.

Taehyung mendongak, sedikit terkejut dengan seseorang dihadapannya. Tampan, satu kata yang langsung muncul dikepalanya tanpa permisi. Rambutnya hitam, sekelam kedua alisnya yang menukik tajam, selaras dengan obsidian gelap yang kini tengah menatapnya khawatir. Rahangnya tegas membuat gemas jari-jari tangan Taehyung, dan jangan lupakan postur tegap yang membalut tubuh jangkungnya.

"Apa lututmu berdarah? Atau mungkin pergelangan kakimu keseleo?" Tanyanya, lagi.

Taehyung lantas menyunggingkan senyum canggungnya, mengisyaratkan bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja meskipun sebenarnya tidak.

"Kau bisa berdiri-

"Tae- oh Jeongguk?" Baik Taehyung maupun Jeongguk secara serentak menolehkan kepala mereka kearah sumber suara, Jimin.

"Jim, kau mengenalnya?" Taehyung menatap keduanya dengan raut wajah kebingungan.

Jimin berjongkok kemudian dengan sekali gerakan merobek bagian lutut celana training Taehyung, membuat Taehyung sedikit meringis.

"Balut saja lukanya menggunakan sapu tanganku, hyung." Jeongguk mengambil sapu tangan berwarna biru dongker dari saku celana trainingnya.

Jimin tersenyum kecil. "Aku akan mengikatnya dengan kuat jadi tahan rasa sakitnya."

Bersamaan dengan gerakan Jimin yang membalut lukanya, tangan kiri Taehyung terulur untuk mencengkram telapak tangan milik Jeongguk. Reflek, Jeongguk berbalas dengan menggenggam tangan ramping milik Taehyung. Terdengar rintihan sakit dari bibir tipis milik Taehyung dan entah kenapa hati Jeongguk merasa tidak nyaman.

"Selesai." Jimin menusap pucuk kepala Taehyung. "Lain kali jangan ceroboh, oke?"

"Tapi sepertinya aku yang salah, Jimin-" Jimin menaikkan satu alisnya. "-Hyung."

"Hei, bocah raksasa! Tumben kau memanggilku hyung?" Jeongguk menaikkan kedua bahunya, tertegun sejenak ketika matanya bertemu dengan netra cokelat terang milik Taehyung.

Cantik. Ditambah dengan rambut halusnya yang berkeliaran disekitar dahi menambah kesan manis untukknya.

"Tunggu!" Taehyung mengarahkan kedua lengannya masing-masing kearah Jimin dan Jeongguk. "Kalian saling mengenal?"

Jimin tertawa. "Dokter ahli bedah dari Jerman yang pernah tidak mau memanggilku hyung." Bola mata Taehyung mengikuti arah telunjuk Jimin. "Itu Jeon Jeongguk." Dan Jeongguk hanya meringis malu, sedangkan Taehyung menatap keduanya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Jimin sering lho bercerita tentangmu." Taehyung tertawa melihat raut kesal Jimin. "Sepertinya dia sangat bangga padamu."

"Cukup, Tae!" Jimin menginterupsi. "Lebih baik kita pulang agar lukamu bisa segera diobati."

"Bagaimana kalau aku saja yang mengantar-" Jeongguk menghentikan kalimatnya, bingung harus memanggil Taehyung apa.

"Taehyung. Kim Taehyung." Entah kenapa Jimin tersenyum melihat interaksi kedunya. "Dan kau tidak perlu repot-repot mengantarku pulang-"

"Aku yang menyebabkanmu seperti ini jadi aku yang harus bertanggung jawab." Jeongguk menyela cepat, terselip nada mutlak dalam setiap kata-katanya.

Lantas Taehyung bisa apa?

"Baiklah." Jimin menengahi. "Jeongguk kan seorang dokter, nah anggap saja dia adalah orang yang ku mintai pertolongan untuk mengobatimu, Tae." Jeongguk mengangguk setuju.

"Jadi, bagaimana?" Tanya Jeongguk sekali lagi.

"Apa aku terlihat seperti punya pilihan lain?"

Dan di detik berikutnya Jeongguk sudah berjongkok memunggungi Taehyung. Awalnya Taehyung enggan untuk membawa tubuhnya kedalam bahu lebar milik Jeongguk namun melihat Jimin tersenyum menyetujui akhirnya membuat Taehyung benar-benar ada digendongan Jeongguk.

.

.

.

Kalau sudah seperti ini Jimin rasanya ingin berlari ke cafe milik pacarnya saja, dia sih menyebutnya si Manis Min soon to be Park Yoongi. Rasanya kangen sekali.

.

.

.

.

.

(1)

"Kau sudah makan?"

"Lima belas menit lagi, Jeongguk. Aku janji."

"Tadi pagi kau juga mengatakan seperti itu. Tapi kenyataannya kau melupakan sarapanmu."

"Kali ini aku tidak akan lupa, janji deh."

"Kim Taehyung?"

"Iya, Jeongguk sayang."

"Makan atau ku seret kau pulang sekarang juga."

"Kau benar-benar menyebal-"

"Halaman belakang sekolah lumayan sejuk ya?"

.

.

.

(2)

"Kau kan yang mengirim buket bunga mawar itu?"

"Kau mengharapkan orang lain?"

"Bukan seperti itu."

"Lalu?"

"Aku malu."

"Apa pilihan bunga dariku sejelek itu, Tae?"

"Memo-nya, Jeongguk! Astaga mengingatnya saja membuat wajahku panas."

.

.

.

(3)

"Kim Taehyung. Ayo kita putus!"

"Jeon... kau baik-baik saja?"

"I am really fine, Taehyung. Sangat dalam kondisi yang baik untuk mengajakmu mengakhiri hubungan ini."

"Tidak lucu."

"Aku memang tidak sedang melucu."

"Katakan apa salahku!"

"Kau tidak melakukan salah apapun, Tae. Hanya saja ayo kita putus."

"Jeon-"

Pada akhirnya Jeongguk tidak sanggup lagi ketika mendengar suara isak tangis yang menggema di speaker ponselnya.

"Apa kau sudah bosan bersamaku-"

"Ayo kita putus menjadi sepasang kekasih. Aku sudah sangat ingin menikahimu."

"Sialan."

Dan sambungan telepon pun terputus secada sepihak

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

.

 _Pesan singkat_ : Maaf yaa teman-teman Christmas Everyday belum bisa aku lanjut, huhu. Kendala ini dan itu selau saja muncul. Btw, ada kah yang penasaran sama fanfict (gagal) drama itu? xD

/tidak ada? Dan tidak apa-apa, wkwk.

Bye, guys!

I KOOKV YOU ^^


End file.
